Braindead - Extras
This article lists the various background character deaths that occur in Peter Jackson's horror-comedy film Braindead. * During their date at the zoo, Lionel tells Paquita about how his father had drowned while trying to save him from drowning in the ocean. * At the monkey enclosure, Lionel and Paquita witness the Sumatran rat-monkey punch out one of the other monkeys for an apple core. The violent creature then rips off the other monkey's arm and starts eating it. * While spying on her son and Paquita, Vera Cosgrove stumbles too close to the rat-monkey's cage, rattling the bars.The rat-monkey bites Vera's arm, but she retaliates by hitting it over the head with her handbag and then crushes its head with her high-heeled shoe. * Fernando - Paquita's pet German Shepherd. After Paquita arrives at the Cosgrove house to warn Lionel about her grandmother's tarot reading, Fernando runs upstairs where Vera, who by now has almost fully turned into a zombie, attacks the dog and rips him apart before eating his tail. * Vera attacks and kills one of the other hoodlums, biting his neck and causing him to bleed out. Seconds later, he reanimates as a zombie. * Father McGruder fights against the second zombified hoodlum, tearing off his arms, kicking his legs out from under him and finally booting his head into the air. * Lionel injects the zombies in his basement with poison in order to finally put them down, then buries them. However, the poison he used was animal stimulant which causes the zombies to become more ferocious. The ghouls break out of the basement while Lionel's uncle Les is throwing a party, resulting in all of the guests being slaughtered and turned into zombies as well. ** When the basement door is broken down, a guest is pinned beneath it and Void tears out his ribcage. ** Void and Father McGruder pin down another guest and McGruder pulls the skin and hair from his head. ** A woman has her throat bitten into by Nurse McTavish. ** Void punches his fist through a woman's stomach and pulls her guts out. ** All of the guests in the main hall of the house are turned into zombies, though not all of their deaths are shown on-screen. ** Some of the guests try to barricade themselves in the dining room and one man tries to get in through the service window. The women on the other side pull him in while the zombies in the hall have been pulling on his legs. When the man is pulled into the dining room, the flesh on his legs has been completely stripped off. ** Void breaks into the dining room and kills a screaming woman by shoving his hand through the back of her head and out of her mouth. * Lionel finds himself surrounded by zombies which are feeding on the remains of the last few guests. * A guest in a brown suit is cornered in the kitchen and a zombie lunges at him, biting his neck out. * Rita is attacked by a zombified friend of hers, but Paquita grabs the zombie and shoves her head against a lightbulb. The girl's head is illuminated as the heat from the light fries her brain, putting her down. * Les emerges from the garden shed with a pair of shears, cutting off the top half of a zombie's head. * Directed by the medallion that Paquita's grandmother had given to him, Lionel discovers several photos in the basement of his father with another woman. He also discovers the skeleton of this woman locked away in the basement, realising that his mother had actually murdered his father and his lover by drowning them in the bathtub when he was a child. * Using a butcher knife and meat cleaver, Les hacks up several zombies that advance on him, leaving them as a quivering pile of dismembered limbs. * Lionel falls down from a hole in the ceiling, onto the head of a zombie which explodes like a crushed melon. * Les uses a dough-roller to squeeze the goo out of a decapitated zombie. * Swinging from a light cable in the ceiling, Lionel grabs a zombie that's about to bite Paquita and drops it into the hall below where it explodes upon hitting the floor. * After being thrown outside the house, Lionel bursts back in carrying a lawnmower. As the zombie horde advances on him, he uses the lawnmower to grind all of them to mulch. * Paquita stuffs the decapitated, but still active, head of a zombie into a blender and purees it. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Violent Deaths Category:Horror Movie Deaths Category:Comedic Deaths Category:Braindead Category:Extras